Quince
Quince is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. He is a Hylian hunter who can be found at the Wetland Stable. He has a dog named Satty who befriended Quince while he was hunting on Satori Mountain. He rescued the hunter from an encounter with a glowing beast. As a result the two became inseparable traveling companions. He is also one of the Hylians Prince Sidon attempted to enlist to aid the Zora in dealing with Vah Ruta due to his status as an Hylian archer. Story A archer and hunter trade Quince went hunting on Satori Mountain where he Quince met a a dirty little pup whom Quince figured had been separated from his parents or abandoned on the mountain by his last owner. The Hylian Retriever begged for food and Quince gave him some jerky and he ran off over a hill. Quince dozed off and awoke to see a glowing beast that startled Quince who couldn't draw his bow to defend himself. Unbeknownst to Quince the beast was actually the guardian spirit and reincarnation of a sage who once lived there that protects the mountain's animals. As the spirit was about to seemingly trample him, Satty bravely defended Quince from the spirit who was twice his size and the spirit ceased its attack on Quince allowing Quince to grab Satty and flee down the mountain tripping and falling all the way. ct the hunter whom had been kind to him. As animals and some spirits are known to be able to communicate with one another, Satty may have convinced the spirit to spare Quince whom was just hunting to make a living, something which Quince was unaware of due to being unable to understand them. It should be noted the spirit does not harm Link if he hunts on Satori Mountain, indicating Quince and possibly Satty may have misinterpretated its intentions and may have meant Quince no harm and may have shown itself to Quince for his kindness towards Satty. As a result of this encounter the two became inseparable traveling companions and Quince named the dog Satty after Satori Mountain where the first met. At one point, Prince Sidon came to the Wetland Stable and asked Quince his help with a problem in Zora's Domain that required the assistance of a Hylian archer but Quince didn't want to abandon Satty or put him danger and was forced to decline. Quince apparently wishes that more women visited the Wetland Stable as he complains to Link it only seems men visit the stable. Humorously Link can wear the "Gerudo" set which causes Quince to initially think Link is a woman though eventually he realizes Link is male and notes that while those clothes might fool a Gerudo they "won't fool this Hylian", and laments he should have known he wouldn't meet any women at the crummy Wetland Stable which he complains is aways full of unwashed men. He notes Satty is the only reason he stays there indicating his bond with Satty helps ease his loneliness. Interestingly he fails to take any notice of Leekah who flees to the stable every time she is rescued from Bokoblin attack on Rebonae Bridge. Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters